Wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books.
As wireless devices are portable, they connect and communicate with several different wireless communication networks as they roam about the land. As a wireless device roams, it seeks and negotiates a connection with a target network as it detects that it is entering the communication range of the network. For each network, a device typically stores a profile that relates to the network, such that the profile provides connectivity information about the network to the device. As a device can have access to several networks, the device may have a multitude of profiles. In some instances, some of the profiles do not need to be accessed, as they are not relevant, having regard to the current location of the device. This can lead to unnecessary presentation of profiles on the device and unneeded access attempts by the system.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.